


You See Me

by Innocentfighter



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Illness, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Illnesses, Injury, M/M, Mild Angst, Mistaken Identity, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: People are born with heterochromatic eyes, their own eye color and the color of their soulmate. It's great and all, unless you meet your soulmate and not realize it because once you do your eyes become homochromatic.Flash and Green Lantern would be great together, they're best friends, it's a shame that they aren't soulmates. Really, they should be thanking the concussion and alien flu.





	You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, look at me writing things and stuff, and it's not Jason Todd related. A miracle. I also think this is the first successful Soulmate AU I've written, or rather completed I have a few in the files of my computer. Anyway, enjoy!

Hal watches as Flash laughs himself into tilting back too far in the chair. He snickers at the yelp and then leans over him to make sure that the speedster hadn’t managed to hurt himself. Sure, Flash had super healing, but it never hurt to check. Flash grabs his hand once it's extended but instead of raising to his feet Hal finds himself suddenly falling over and sprawling on top of a laughing Flash.

In the distance, he can almost feel Batman’s annoyance with them. Hal can’t bring himself to care because Flash is doing the wheezy laugh Hal is so fond of. A minute later Flash brings himself under control.

“You good, buddy?” Hal grins.

“I’m just grateful that the official meeting ended,” Flash snarks up.

He sits up and it forces Hal to roll into Flash’s lap. Hal’s grin slides into one that’s kind of dopey, but that this point in their friendship it's not weird. Hal knows that if Flash was uncomfortable he would have said something, and he has to keep reminding himself that Flash has already found his soulmate. Technically Hal has too, but it was when he was in costume and had been in contact with several civilians. His one hope was that it wasn’t Batman. It wasn’t much of a stretch to imagine that Batman wouldn’t appreciate that either.

Flash smile softens, “I didn’t hurt you, you look a little concussed.”

“You could never hurt me,” Hal says a little too serious.

In the background, he can see Superman make that _Dad is worried_ face. Hal ignores him in favor of removing himself from Flash’s lap. The speedster is on his feet (probably milliseconds) seconds later and reaching down to help him up. He takes the hand and then is a little less helpful than usual when standing up, it _is_ Flash’s fault they were on a heap on the ground.

“I have to head back to Central, we still hanging out this weekend?” Flash asks.

Hal nods, “pending a galactic crisis.”

“You could always take me along,” Flash teases.

“You can’t run in space,” Hal retorts.

Hal sees one more bright smile and then Flash is gone from his vision. He turns to see the other founders resolutely looking away from him, except for Batman and Superman. It’s a little annoying, so he gathers himself and heads towards the assigned on-duty quarters. Every time he and Flash have a moment like that, the founders get weird about it. Hal knows why Flash has a found soulmate and it’s weird for them to be so close.

Hal doesn’t think he’d have a reason to come back to Earth if not for Flash. Carol is still his best friend, but he thinks that she would have rather he never found his soulmate despite his claims that he’s never actually _met_ them. Jack and Jim are giving him the silent treatment again. He loves working with the Justice League, they’re all decent friends, but it’s something he could go without.

When he’s sure he’s alone he drops the mask on his face and rubs his eyes. His stupid matching eyes. He slides down the wall with a sigh, he’s entitled a pity party every now and then. Everything would be so much easier if Flash was his soulmate, and not whoever it was. It’s selfish, and Hal truly feels bad for thinking it because he knows he doesn’t deserve someone like Flash. Rather Flash doesn’t deserve someone who’s going to leave him for months on end with no way to notify him that Hal hasn’t died.

He doesn’t notice when Superman enters the hallway.

“GL?”

Hal looks up automatically and realizes his mistake when he sees Superman’s eyes widened. There’s no point in putting the mask back on, the damage is done.

“You-” Superman starts and then pauses, “you don’t have your mask on.”

Hal shrugs, “I didn’t expect anyone in this hallway so soon.”

“It’s been two hours,” Superman frowns, “are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Hal answers honestly, “sorry, it takes me a while to get used to the concept of Earth time.”

Superman nods thoughtfully, “how was your last mission?”

“It didn’t go as planned, but it was recoverable.”

“You came back with a broken arm, how does that feel?”

Hal shrugs again, its so obvious that Superman wants to ask, but can’t work his way to the topic. They have monitor duty together for the next week, so it’s best to clear the air now and miss something because they were being too awkward to do their jobs properly.  
“If you want to ask, ask,” Hal nearly demands.

Superman takes the bait, “how long ago did you meet your soulmate?”

“The day the league formed,” Hal replies.

“That long?” Superman whistles, “and you never dropped a single hint.”

“I _didn’t_ meet them,” Hal manages to get out, “I probably saved them and didn’t make the connection until it was too late.”

“You have no idea who your soulmate is?” Superman frowns.

“Not a single clue, I don’t think Batman could even track them down.”

Superman steps forward to place a hand on his shoulder, “for what it’s worth since I don’t really understand it because I don’t have a soulmate, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Hal grits out, “it makes their life so much easier.”

Superman is taken aback by the honesty and Hal only realizes what he says when the hand digs deeper in his shoulder. _Oh hell no. Abort._ Hal carefully removes the hand from his shoulder, spin, and quickly but gracefully exits down the hallway to his quarters. He locks the door and doesn’t bother to wait and see if Superman followed him.

Monitor duty was going to suck.

* * *

Barry almost regrets leaving the Tower so early, but he didn’t want to risk something coming out that he wasn’t ready to face. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about him and Hal together, but from everything he knew about his best friend, commitments (much less Soulmates) weren’t something Hal wanted to handle. Barry, on the other hand, thrived on the idea of only having one person for the rest of his life.

Sometimes it falls to the tip of his tongue, especially when Hal grins up at him like he was the only person in the world. Their familiarity with each other was sometimes painful.

It was a shame that he had been in the mask the day he met his soulmates. These days it wasn’t so uncommon to find a soulmate and then lose them in the crowd, there were sites dedicated to it. Barry sometimes thought about using one, but something always stopped him. Maybe it was because he didn’t want anyone making the connection between him and Flash, but the bigger part of it was because he figured if they were meant to be together they’d come together on their own.

Iris wanders downstairs a couple of minutes later, “I thought I heard you, bad day?”

Barry grins at Iris, he’d lucked out when she gave him her information to be roommates. On paper, she sounded like the perfect match for him, but she’d come into his life long before the fateful day. Her eyes hadn’t matched his anyway, one is too green and the other too brown.

“It was a good day, it was just,” Barry made a helpless gesture.

“Green Lantern?” Iris guesses.

Barry winces, “it’s like every time I decide that I’m going to move on, he does something, and I’m drawn right back to him.”

Iris smiles sadly, “you don’t know anything about him? Whether he’s found his soulmate or not?”

“I’ve never seen him without his mask,” Barry replies, “and besides he doesn’t care about soulmates. I don’t get it, I shouldn’t care for him as much as I do.”

“You loved him as a friend long before you loved _him,_ ” Iris says gently, “I don’t think it was too far of a step, and you forget I’ve seen how he looks at you.”

Barry snorts, “he was concussed.”

“He usually is,” Iris teases, “but I don’t think that changes the fact he looked like he wanted to kiss you.”

“It’s not going to happen,” Barry says sadly.

Iris places a small hand on his shoulder, “it’s his loss for not loving you.”

Barry’s lips turn up slightly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t love you like you wanted me to.”

“Don’t be sorry, I still have a soulmate out there,” Iris smile brightens, “and it’s in the form of chicken curry from that Indian place on 18th.”

“You know how to cheer a guy up,” Barry whoops before rushing into the kitchen.

They each make their plate and then return to the living room to watch reruns of The West Wing while Iris wishes she had a job as easy as the White House Press Corp.

“She just gives them the answers,” Iris waves a hand wildly, “rarely does she have a “no comment,” even non-important sources tell me to go away.”

“To be fair, you’re usually butting heads with whichever police officer you’re nearest to,” Barry retorts.

Iris pouts and tosses a piece of rice at him. Barry ignores it in favor of shoving the rest of his food in his mouth. He wishes desperately for a second that he and Iris could have worked out, it was so easy for her, but he also knows he already loved Green Lantern before Iris brought up a relationship between them. He tries but he can’t fall out of love with the Lantern (not that he’s tried very hard).

The rest of the night progresses in a similar manner. Barry is grateful the few rogues that aren’t in prison are laying low for the time being. Central has been quiet, regular crime has even dropped. He suspects it’s because he’s a member of the Justice League, but it seems like overkill to call in Superman when it’s just a purse thief.

Besides, when he does need help, GL usually is next to him. The benefits of having a bestie superhero that visits almost every weekend. Even if half his bruises are because of GL’s hairbrained ideas of _fun._

Barry’s face slips into a smile at the memory of when GL challenged him to a race, not because he thought he could win, but a few seconds after starting GL ran directly into the yellow water buckets on the side of the track. He hadn’t been hurt but he had been completely soaked. Iris raises an eyebrow at his expression.

* * *

Barry sees the second GL gets struck out of the air. They’re fighting Luthor, who has recruited Ivy and Mirror Master for this week’s brawl. He thinks its Ivy’s plant getting a lucky shot, but then he makes out a flash of light from the roof and sees that it had been a joint attack to take GL out.

“GL is-” Barry begins to yell over the comms, dodging a stray vine, “he’s been knocked down.”

“Stay focused,” Superman orders, “he’s taken harder hits.”

Barry wants to run over a check on him, but he knows its true. GL frequently complains about Sinestro shoving him through asteroids. He can’t run the numbers but he’s certain that the asteroid would cause more damage than being smashed into concrete. Neither sound like a good time, and Barry’s heart rate spikes with worry. He veers towards Mirror Master.

Eventually, he manages to get Mirror Master down, which keeps him from directly growing Ivy’s plants. Barry knows several minutes have passed, and GL isn’t back in the fight. He makes out Wonder Woman glancing in the direction where they saw GL get flung. Aquaman and Superman both look on edge.

“I’m going to check on him,” Barry says and before anyone can argue he’s heading in GL’s trajectory.

It isn’t hard to find the trail. GL left a deep groove in the street for several meters. Barry grimaces in sympathy, GL’s back would be scraped to hell. He rushes forward and finally finds GL.

His alarm climbs as he notes that the uniform had faded. Barry checks for the ring first, it glows dimly on GL’s finger and he breathes out. Not dead then. Despite his concern, he can’t help but observe the features usually hidden by the mask. GL’s eyes are closed, but he can see the narrow shape and without the mask, his cheekbones look less pointed and more natural. It does nothing for Barry’s crush because he can now fully verify GL is attractive.

He shakes his head, glad he can observe thing in microseconds and gets to work checking on GL’s injuries. There’s a bruise peeking out of the collar of his t-shirt and deep gashes run up the length of his arm. Barry notes with some worry that there’s a gash on his neck that’s oozing blood. It doesn’t look deep enough to have cut anything major. He leans forward to check when he hears the slight wheeze of GL’s breath. Barry changes his focus and runs his hand along GL’s torso, there’s a slight deformity on his third right rib and some rigidness near the navel.

“How is he?” Superman’s voice echoes in his ear.

“He’s alive, but I think he had internal bleeding maybe a broken rib.”

“Get him to the watchtower,” Batman growls, “I’ll join you shortly.”

Barry doesn’t have to be told twice. He assumes that the others will be enough to handle the villains, otherwise, Batman wouldn’t have been so willing to leave the battle. Not that he’s overly excited at the fact it’s _Batman_ that’s going to treat GL. It’s better than no one, but he’s sure there’s going to be petty jabs between them.

He picks GL up from the ground and begins running to the nearest zeta transport. The movement jostles GL into a slight form of wakefulness, he’s not lucid, but Barry doesn’t think he’s ever been happier to see someone’s eyes flutter.

“Mm, Flash?”

It’s slurred, but Barry knows what he’s saying, “I have you, don’t worry.”

“S’okay,” GL’s eyes fully open after a few seconds of fighting, “I trust you.”

Barry nearly stumbles in surprise; GL’s eyes (the _same_ color) were the same green-tinted hazel that Barry once had. The shift in his stride is enough to make GL whine and close his eyes against the pain. He desperately wants GL to open his eyes again, so Barry can confirm, but then shakes his head. Right now, the focus is on keeping GL alive, and then they could deal with the potential crisis _. It might not even be the same shade, it could be the light._

The excuses sound weak to his ears, but he has to fight the hope in his chest. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if this isn’t what he thinks it is.

* * *

Hal wakes suddenly, he feels warm enough to know that he probably has a fever. He frowns and tries to think if he’s felt sick in the past couple of days. Nothing comes to mind and he twists in the bed (not his, the sheets are too scratchy) but stops short when pain lances up his side. Something is suddenly pushing him to his back, and that finally makes Hal open his eyes.

The first thing he sees are twin blue eyes filled with worry staring at him. He blinks, and the face is still fuzzy, but he can focus on it more beyond the eyes. It’s easy for his brain to make the connection that Flash is staring down at him, then he realizes that he knows the shade of blue. Hal closes his eyes and barely bites back a low whine at how much his life sucks.

“GL are you okay?” Flash asks he’s whispering so Hal guesses he has a concussion.

“Mm, fine,” Hal slurs, a bad concussion by the sound of it, “I’ll live.”

“You have an infection,” Flash ignores him.

Hal opens his eyes and blinks up at the ceiling, Flash is still hovering over him, but he can trick himself into thinking that Flash is his match. He’ll blame it on the concussion and coincidence later. He’s careful to not make eye contact.

“A bad one?”

Flash shrugs, “Batman seems to think you picked up an alien bug with a long incubation time. It’s not contagious.”

“Wonderful,” Hal sighs.

“Everything else is healing well. We’re lucky we caught on that you were sick, your fever spiked and if we hadn’t been monitoring you, it might have killed you.”

Hal blames the concussion on how much he reads into the blatant worry in Flash’s voice. They’re best friends of course Flash would worry about him, but then again best friends don’t usually sound like the other dying would be the end of the world.

“Lucky me,” Hal replies, he’s getting sleepier and the room is spinning fast enough it’s making him dizzy.

Which is stupid because he rolls planes in high velocities without flinching.

Flash places a hand on his forehead, Hal notes that the familiar red spandex is nowhere to be seen. He briefly wonders how long he’s been out before he loses the train of thought.

“I’ll be right here when you wake, okay?”

Hal blinks slowly, “mmkay. Love ya.”

 

* * *

Barry watches the temperature slowly climb back up to where it had been. The fever never broke, not for lack of trying, but GL’s immune system was apparently shot. He runs a cool rag down GL’s neck, the medication isn’t doing anything, so Barry doubts the rag is, but he knows he can’t just sit around doing anything. For the first time he’s seen GL’s actual eyes, and like he suspected the emotion is clear as day. Of course, there’s also the sleepy whispers, but Barry is putting less faith into them.

Batman enters the room a few minutes later, “the fever is rising again?”

Barry nods, “I can’t get it to go down, no matter how many ice packs I give him.”

“Hn,” Batman moves to the monitor, “Wonder Woman and Aquaman are both discussing with their healers.”

“Any luck?” Barry asks as he pushes the hair from GL’s forehead.

Batman gives him a _look,_ and Barry drops his gaze back down to the hospital bed. GL shivers viciously and Barry flexes his hand unsure how to help. He desperately wants to do anything. Under normal circumstances he knows losing GL would cut him almost as deep as losing his mom, but he knows he couldn’t live with uncertainty about whether they were soulmates.

“You are.”

Barry blinks and flushes when he realizes he must have said that last part out loud, “you can’t possibly know that.”

Batman glances at him and Barry sinks back, “how do you possibly know that with any certainty?”

“I know your secret identities,” Barry almost rolls his eyes because it's really not that much of a surprise, “I put two and two together, even if you weren’t it's obvious you two are grossly in love with each other.”

Barry really doesn’t know how to react to that. Batman knowing their secret identities, annoying but within his character, giving commentary on human emotions was practically unheard of. GL was pretty sure that Batman didn’t have any, he had many theories about the Bat.

“Doesn’t seem to matter now, since we never told each other,” Barry mumbles.

Batman hesitates before he takes a few steps towards the door, “it may matter more than you think.”

Barry raises an eyebrow, but Batman continues walking out of the room. With no other distraction, he turns his attention back to GL, the shivering has grown worse and Barry can only hope that means the fever would break soon. A manila folder catches his attention, he leans over the bed to grab it. Strange for Batman to leave something laying around like this. He flips it open and then closes it once he sees a familiar face.

It’s GL’s folder. Barry runs his thumb along the opening. He doubts Batman would be vague on purpose if there was something in his history that would have been important. Maybe it’s a gesture of support, Barry frowns and opens it again. He doesn’t read far into the file.

_Secret Identity: Harold “Hal” “Highball” Martin Jordan_

_Alias: Green Lantern_

Barry snickers at the name before remembering himself. He closes the folder and leaves it in the drawer next to the bed. Batman would find it again or he’d just destroy it later. Hal mumbles something in his sleep and Barry instantly moves towards him.

“Hush,” he whispers, “you’re safe.”

Hal stills and shifts into the touch. Barry keeps curling his fingers in Hal’s hair nervously watching the thermometer reading.

He doesn’t know what wakes him until Barry sees Hal seizing on the bed. Barry stands and turns him onto his side, but the rest of his first aid training flies out of his head. Hal thrashes under his hand and Barry speeds around the room to get to the call button. Batman is probably still on the Watchtower, or near a zeta transporter.

By the time Batman does arrive Hal has stopped convulsing. Barry checks the monitor, Hal’s heart rate is elevated, not dangerously so, but his temperature is up to a dangerous number. Batman quickly does a physical and determines that nothing else was damaged in the struggle.

“He seized because of the fever,” Batman growls, “dammit.”

Barry squeezes Hal’s hand while he tries to think of ideas, “how do we get it down, nothing is working?”

“If we submerge him his body could go in shock from cooling off too quickly,” Batman explains, “the ice packs are our only option.”

“They aren’t working,” Barry repeats, “he’s been like this for three days and the fever has only climbed.”

Batman glances towards Hal, “the shock could kill him.”

Barry adjusts an ice pack, “how much time before it becomes too late?”

“At his current temperature, only a few hours before the fever starts damaging the body’s cells further.”

Batman quickly left the room again. Barry didn’t blame him, being around the sick was something he never enjoyed, and while Hal wasn’t contagious there was no point in risking it. Once he was sure that Hal was secure for the next few seconds he rushed to the medical freezer and he tosses the melted ice packs and grabs new ones.

He replaces them in the positions Barry’s memorized by now. Hal shivers at the contact and opens his eyes. For the third time, Barry is taken aback by the familiar color. They’re dull and glazed over from the illness, but he can see the fight in them. Hal hasn’t given up.

“Flash?” He slurs.

“Hey buddy, I’m right here,” Barry ducks into Hal’s line of vision.

For a few heart-stopping moments (he slipped into relative time so it seemed like it took longer) Hal’s eyes couldn’t focus on him, but eventually, they found his eyes. There was a slight curl to the corner of his mouth, and Barry figures he’s trying for a smirk.

“Course ya are,” Hal’s voice is raspy, but Barry’s never heard anything more beautiful, “where else would ya be?”

“Nowhere,” Barry runs a hand through his hair, “hey, you’re going to be fine, so you can’t give up on me.”

Hal’s eyes blink slowly as if they’re trying to register the words, “mm sorry.”

Barry’s heart stops, “what for?”

He catches Hal’s hand once it raises towards him, “shoulda told ya I found my soulmate.”

“That doesn’t matter Hal,” this can’t be goodbye, but everything in Barry’s logical brain is telling him that’s what this is, “I should have told you I didn’t know who mine was.”

Hal actually grins, “is you, it’s always gonna be you.”

Barry feels his eyes water, “you’re mine. Sorry I was dumb and didn’t realize it.”

Hal’s eyes are slipping closed, “ya gotta be the dumb one sometimes.”

He holds tighter to the hand he holds, as if willing some of his life into the man before him. Barry can’t lose him before they have a lucid and sober conversation about the feelings between them. It wasn’t a lie when he said that he should have realized sooner. Things with Iris were easy, but things with Hal were worth everything to him. It wasn’t easy, and they had their own arguments, but Barry doesn’t think it would be half as valuable if it was easy.

Barry draws Hal’s hand closer to his mouth and kisses the warm skin of his knuckles. He anxiously watches the monitor, nothing has changed in the few minutes he was distracted by Hal. That was good news because it meant Hal wasn’t getting worse, but he was far from stable.

 

 

* * *

Hal, thankfully, wakes up slowly and he feels warm but not like he had previously. He has a vague memory of waking up, but he’s not entirely sure it wasn’t a fever dream. This time he opens his eyes and the room snaps into focus. Soft breathing alerts him to a presence at his side, Hal glances down to see Flash uncomfortably stretched between the bed and the hard-plastic chair.

Well, the good news was that the speedster wasn’t a hallucination, but the bad news is that he probably said something weird that they’d have to navigate around.

Flash stirs and Hal is left breathless by the blue eyes again. He knows the color well, but it’s still very strange to see it on his best friend. Once Flash realizes that Hal’s awake and lucid he stands up. Hal can hear Flash’s spin snap from the sudden change in position. It sounds painful.

“Hey, how are you doing Hal?”

Hal blinks, “you know my name.”

“Ah,” Flash flushes slightly, “Batman might have pointed me in the right direction.”

He rolls his eyes he’s not even surprised by the Bat knowing something like that, “does that mean I get to know your name to make it even?”

“Barry,” Flash says automatically, “Barry Allen.”

Hal grins, “Barry? What’s that short for?”

“How do you know it’s short for something?” Barry raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t, but I have to ask since you know my full name,” he shrugs.

Barry sighs, “Bartholomew.”

“Seriously?” Hal laughs, “sorry.”

Barry just smiles at him, “I’m used to it.”

Hal stares at the twin blues for a little while longer, before it dawns on him that he has no idea if he’s said anything. Barry’s ignored his twin colored eyes, but if Hal knew Barry then they were going to have to talk about it at some point.

“I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?” Hal is quiet and watches Barry’s reaction.

There’s no tells he can see, but he knows Barry’s micro expressions were gone before Hal could even realize that they were there. Then Barry’s posture slumps and Hal feels his chest tighten. He had said something.

“Hal,” Barry begins, “when did you find your match?”

That’s _not_ where he thought it was going, but then Hal still didn’t feel like he was in the clear, “the day the league formed.”

Barry nods, “we met that day, didn’t we?”

This is going where he thought it would, and something twists in his stomach, “I think so.”

“Did it occur to you-” Barry stops mid-sentence, “Hal.”

He waits for the rest of the sentence, but Barry isn’t going to ask it. Hal’s not a Green Lantern because he runs away from things (it enables him, he’ll admit) so he inhales and then speaks, “I wondered sure, we got along so well, but that doesn’t mean we were soulmates. I figured that you didn’t need someone like me as a life partner anyway.”

Barry shifts so that he’s staring directly into Hal’s eyes, “we were already life partners, best friends. That doesn’t have to change, you know that.”

Hal glances away from Barry, “I know, but a part of me wants it to, y’know.”

“Hal, are you saying?” Barry’s eyes sparkle.

“I’m not saying anything,” Hal backpedals immediately, “but I might be suggesting that there could be something different to our dynamic.”

Barry loses some of his excitement, but the smile doesn’t fall, “can I trust you won’t leave me questioning if this _something else_ goes bad?”

“Of course,” Hal sits up and winces as it tugs on his injuries, “I’m not the best when it comes to romance, but if it doesn’t work out that way, then we’ll make it work some other way.”

“That sounds an awful lot like soulmate talk,” Barry teases.

“Yeah, well, you bring it out in me,” Hal tilts his chin up.

Barry reads his mind (like he usually does) and leans down. The kiss isn’t one for the ages, Hal’s lips are dry and Barry smells like he’s been hanging around a hospital (Hal is sure he doesn’t smell any better), but its short and tender and Barry knows when to pull and Hal knows when to push. It’s perfect in the sense that it’s them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave your comments and thoughts below. This may be a stand-alone, but I have a vague idea about Bruce and Clark and platonic soulmates.


End file.
